


The Breaking Of Shalulia

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: One Piece, ラブひな | Love Hina
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nudity, Other, Public Nudity, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: Natalie raises an eyebrow at Shalulia. Yes, she was aware of who the hell Shalulia was, but how did she end up with this utter bitch as a slave? Never mind, Natalie thought to herself. It's probably a good thing she ended up as a slave, maybe she will see things from our perspective. (Shameless Self Insert)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Sweatdrops* I'll be honest with you, I had never thought of writing something like this. I blame yoshi3000 for this. For context, see Talk Time with CherieRoseLoveless on FanFiction.net, under the same username

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

Natalie opened the door in her dressing gown to find a delivery man ringing her doorbell.

"Mister?"

The delivery man stopped and turned to her.

"Natalie?"

"Erm, yeah?"

"Sign here!"

Natalie signed the clipboard and the delivery man helped move the rather heavy package into her house. Once she closed the door and locked it, Natalie stared at it.

What the hell was in the package did it require a massive box?

Fetching a knife, Natalie cut into the package carefully,before tearing it open. She gasps. Inside there was...a woman?

Natalie shakes her head before she carefully removed the sleeping woman, who was wearing a slave collar and not much else, out of the box and lay her down on the sofa.

After removing the woman, Natalie noticed that there was a booklet inside the box.

Natalie flipped through the instructions. Then she sighs; not only had she been given what appeared to be a slave, she had been given a slave that happened to look like a World Noble. Natalie then spots a note that was attached to the box.

Surprise! I got you a gift! I hope you like Shalulia! (That's the name of your new slave!) Hope you enjoy breaking her!

A friend

Natalie's eyes widened. Shalulia? As in World Noble Shalulia?!

"Where the hell am I?" Natalie glanced over in time to see Shalulia awake.

"Erm, you're kind of in my house, someone sent you to me," Natalie felt so damn awkward at the moment.

"Who are you and where am I?" Shalulia asked again, only more angrier.

"My name is Natalie. Someone sent you to me and well, I think I own you now."

"You own me?!" Shalulia looked outraged. "Do you know who I am?! I am a World Noble! My father shall hear about this!"

Natalie raises an eyebrow at Shalulia. Yes, she was aware of who the hell Shalulia was, but how did she end up with this utter bitch as a slave? Never mind, Natalie thought to herself. It's probably a good thing she ended up as a slave, maybe she will see things from our perspective.

Natalie lay flat on her back in bed, Shalulia laying down beside her, having been gagged because she complained too much.

Tomorrow, Natalie decided to herself, Shalulia would properly begin training to become the perfect slave. In the meantime, Natalie was holding Shalulia towards her as she groped her breasts, squeezing the mounds and pinching the nipples.

Shalulia struggled under her grip as a hand slipped down between her legs and begun to rub and pinch her clitoris before slipping a finger into her wet pussy.

"Ah, so wet. You fucking love this," Natalie murmured as she moved two fingers inside Shalulia before biting down on her neck, which caused Shalulia to let out a muffled cry.

Once she removed her fingers from inside Shalulia, Natalie removed the gag from Shalulia's mouth as she ran her tongue down her neck, over her collarbones before taking a nipple into her mouth.

Sucking on one pink nipple while pinching the other, Natalie pressed a knee up against Shalulia's wet pussy, smirking against her breast as Shalulia let out a strangled moan before moving to her other nipple.

Moving down Shalulia's body, leaving bite marks all the way, Natalie rested down between her legs. Hands pushing her thighs apart, Natalie lowered her head and stuck out her tongue before running it over Shalulia's wet opening.

As Natalie continued to eat out Shalulia, a hand rested between her legs and a finger inserted inside her pussy, causing her to moan into Shalulia's crotch.

Pulling away, Natalie managed to catch her breath before climbing out of bed and pulling open her bedside table and pulled out a 10 inch strap on and a bottle of lube.

"Ah, Shalulia darling, this is the start of your training into becoming my slave." Natalie slavered the dildo with the lube before climbing back into bed. Shalulia stared at the dildo, somewhat daunted by the size.

"Well? It's not going to fuck itself or do I have to use force?"

Shalulia glared at Natalie before sliding down onto the dildo. Natalie smirked before grabbing hold of Shalulia's hips before moving her up and down on the toy.

Natalie was enjoying the view of Shalulia riding the toy, her breasts bouncing up and down, her mouth slightly open, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Shalulia came hard, throwing back her head before slumping on top of Natalie.

"Go to sleep now. It's going to be a very long day tomorrow."

As Shalulia fell asleep, Natalie closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie woke up more cheerful than usual. Today was the day that she got to start breaking in her slave, Shalulia.

Speaking of which, her slave was still asleep. Natalie pours a bucket of cold water over her.

"Good morning, Shalulia! It's time to begin your training!"

"I'm still here?! let me go!"

Natalie sighed. It would be a long way to go to make this bitch subservience to every will, but it would be worth it in the end.

"I have something for you!"

Natalie holds out both of her hands. In her left she held a slave collar and in her right she held a ball gag.

"Well, my dear Shalulia," Natalie said as she puts the ball gag in Shalulia's mouth, "Since you are my property now, I get to play with you. But I don't want to play with you here. I want to show you my special room."

Picking up Shalulia, Natalie carried her out of the bedroom and down several set of stairs which lead into a basement room.

"You will be spending your time in here, my darling," Natalie purred as she groped Shalulia's breasts and ass.

"All of this is mine, all mine. You understand me?"

Shalulia nods. She just wanted it to stop but Natalie didn't plan on having it stop anytime. In fact, she was only beginning.

"As long as you're good to your mistress, your mistress will be good to you. If you're bad, well, mistress will have to punish you!"

Natalie grabs hold of Shalulia's breasts and squeezed hard.

"Big and firm, just how I like it,"

Shalulia shuddered as Natalie tied her hands behind her back before pushing her onto her knees.

"Open your mouth,"

Shalulia did as she was told. A sudden stream hit her in the face and mouth as Natalie began to urinate onto her face. Shalulia closed her eyes and shuddered with disgust as the liquid poured down her face and into her mouth. Once Natalie finished, she lowered herself so that her crotch was in Shalulia's face.

"Clean me up,"

Shalulia stuck out her tongue and began to clean her mistress's vagina. Natalie pulled hard at Shalulia's hair as she worked her tongue over Natalie's urine soaked crotch. Once she had licked the last of the urine away, Natalie pulled Shalulia up off of her knees.

"Well, Shalulia, you've done well for now. We can continue after breakfast."

Natalie attached a leash to Shalulia's collar and lead her out of the basement for breakfast. The breaking process was only just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, Shalulia, don't just stare at it, put it in your mouth!"

Natalie shoves Shalulia's head onto the cock of Dracule Mihawk, who also happened to be Natalie's fiancé.

Mihawk grabbed hold of Shalulia's hair and pulled at it hard as Natalie sat back and watched and played with her dripping wet pussy, moaning as she pushed two fingers inside.

"Come on her worthless face, it's all she's good for!"

Natalie watched as Mihawk pulled out of Shalulia's mouth and ejaculated all over her face.

"Where should I stick it now?"

Natalie thought for a moment before tossing Mihawk a bottle of lube.

"Stick it in her ass. It'll be more fun to see if our darling Shalulia can handle the girth of Dracule Mihawk."

Having made herself comfortable on the couch facing the bed where Mihawk had thrown Shalulia face down, ass up. Natalie watched as Mihawk stripped out of his shirt and pants before climbing onto the bed.

Popping open the bottle and pouring the liquid over his throbbing dick before raising Shalulia up and penetrating her ass.

Natalie had been expecting Shalulia to have started screaming the moment Mihawk penetrated her ass but to her surprise, she did not. Instead, Shalulia appeared to be moaning.

"The rumours were true, Shalulia really does love taking cock in the ass," Natalie muses as she watched Mihawk continue to pound Shalulia's ass.

By the time Mihawk came inside Shalulia with a grunt, Natalie's panties were thoroughly soaked and she was breathing heavily.

"Jealous?"

Mihawk was smirking at Natalie as he removed himself from Shalulia.

"M-maybe," Natalie pouted, a blush across her face.

"Come here."

"What about our ass slut Shalulia?" Natalie asked as she crawled onto the bed.

Mihawk said nothing but ripped off Natalie's panties and tossed them to the side.

"We'll deal with her later. Right now I want you to sit on my face so I can taste your moist pussy with my tongue." Mihawk smirked up at Natalie, his golden eyes alight with lust.

"Ah, now we're talking, Mihawk, darling."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, as Shalulia is performing her daily duty of pleasing her mistress by eating out both of her slots when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could be at the door at this time of the morning?" Mihawk asked, running his fingers through Natalie's hair as she is sucking on Mihawk's dick.

"Oh, yeah. You know the Tori Dragon Palace?"

"I've heard of it, why?"

"Yeah. I guess that's Ryo Nazo, the bartender that works there."

"Ryo? You're talking about Ryo Blackthorn, reality warper?"

"The very one. I was there the other night and I invited him to come around to 'meet' Shalulia," Natalie smirks as she shoves Shalulia off before climbing out of the bed and throwing on a dressing gown to answer the door.

On the doorstep stood a 5'9'' Africa-American saya-jin male with spiky black hair and light gray eyes.

"Ryo, you made it!" Natalie smirked at Ryo's face when he realised just how thin her dressing gown was as she let him into the house.

"Does Mihawk know I'm here?"

"Of course, I already informed him of this," Natalie pushed open the bedroom door and led him inside.

"You must be Ryo Blackthorn. I've heard about you from my fiancée."

Ryo glances from Mihawk to Natalie with a 'Oh crap!' expression on his face before he spoke up again.

"Where is she?"

Mihawk lifted up the sheets and Shalulia crawled out, semen dribbling out of the corner of her mouth.

"She loves it in the ass," Natalie added before removing her dressing gown and crawling back onto the bed and pinning Shalulia down onto the bed as Ryo undressed and climbed onto the bed. Meanwhile, Natalie straddled Mihawk before sliding down onto his hard and throbbing dick.

Pinning Shalulia by her wrists onto the bed, Ryo slowly penetrated Shalulia's ass, the tight hole stretching as he slid deep into her.

"Goddamn, that's tight," Ryo groaned as he begun to fuck Shalulia's ass hard.

Mihawk gripped Natalie's hips as she continued to bounce on his lap, her fingernails digging into his flesh as she came hard, Mihawk following not long afterwards, coming inside Natalie's pussy as she slumped onto him.

They watched as Ryo pulled out of Shalulia's ass and coated her face and breasts in his come.

"Well, how was she?" Mihawk smirked.

"Delightful." Ryo smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! *Sweatdrops* Well, another shout out to yoshi3000, and for more context go read the Anime Confessions starring yours truly on FF.Net, cos this is a continuation of that!

At the Tori Dragon Palace, popular host of Talk Time, CherieRoseLoveless, had been drinking and pouring her heart out to Ryo Blackthorn.

Digging into her purse, Cherie threw down a handful of notes onto the counter and watched as Ryo counted the money.

"Wait, Cherie, this is too much!"

Cherie grins up at Ryo.

"Well, since you've been so nice to me as well as contributing to my show, I want you to come home with me and spend the night!"

Ryo was slightly taken aback at Cherie's forwardness, but he knew it was to be expected. After all, he watched and contributed to Talk Time.

"Alright, just let me close up for the night."

After closing up, Ryo followed Cherie to her house, which happened to be three blocks away from the Tori Dragon Palace. While on the doorstep, Cherie suddenly grabs hold of Ryo's jacket and pulled him into a hard and passionate kiss before fumbling in her purse for her keys and opening the door before dragging him in and locking the door behind them.

"Don't worry, Mihawk isn't home."

Cherie smirks before taking hold of Ryo by the hand and lead him up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Mistress, you have returned," Shalulia was on her knees in the corner of the room, her slave collar attached to a chain on the wall and wearing a chastity belt. Shalulia then spots Ryo.

"Am I going to have my chastity belt removed, Mistress?" she asked hopefully.

"Only if you behave in front of my guest," Cherie said before pulling down her black minidress, letting it drop to the ground.

"However, you do get to watch," Cherie smirked at the heartbroken Shalulia before turning back to Ryo and pulling down onto the bed before undoing and pushing down his trousers and underwear.

Holy shit!, Ryo though as Cherie took him into her mouth and started to suck and he pushed his hand through her hair, gently pushing her head down onto his shaft before running his hand down her back and groping her backside before slipping two fingers inside.

Pleased with how things were going, Cherie sat up on her knees before slipping her hands into the waistband of her black lacy panties and slipped them down before tossing them off the bed and straddled Ryo before sliding down onto his cock.

Grabbing hold of her hips, Ryo thrust upwards into Cherie, causing her to before she slowly starts to move up and down on his dick before he flips her over onto her back and starts to pound Cherie hard.

"You're so tight," Ryo grunted as Cherie pulled hard at his hair. Meanwhile, Shalulia watched as her mistress cried out in pleasure as Ryo continued to thrust harder into her and whined, feeling herself become more and more wet.

Her mistress was cruel enough to not only put her in a chastity belt but to bring a strange man home and to openly fuck him in front of her.

Cherie came hard, coating Ryo's cock with her juices, Ryo following not long afterwards, coming deep inside.

Propping herself on her elbows, Cherie grinned up and Ryo before gesturing to Shalulia.

"Want to have a go with her?"

Ryo glanced at Shalulia then back at Cherie before suddenly collapsing on top of her. Cherie sweatdrops as he started snoring.

I guess he had too much to drink, Cherie thought as she laid back on the bed, Ryo's head buried in between her breasts.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not having sex with them!"

Cherie slaps Shalulia around the face as Charloss and Roswald, having been delivered to Cherie's house earlier that day, watched.

"Do you know the trouble I went to in order to find your father and brother?!"

Shalulia shuts her mouth. The last thing she needed was to argue with her mistress in front of her disgraced father and brother.

"Good. Now, shall we begin?"

Cherie shoves Shalulia down onto her knees before she gestures at her brother Charloss and guides Shalulia's head and forces open her mouth so that Charloss can insert his penis inside.

"Suck or I will make that pretty little bottom of yours red again!" Cherie pulls at Shalulia's hair as she sucks away at her brother's less than well endowed penis.

"Speaking of which," Cherie turns to Roswald. "Did you know that your daughter is such a ass slut? She likes taking cock up the ass, not to mention she loves the taste of her mistress's ass!"

Cherie smirks as she watched Shalulia sucking on her nasty brother's cock while being fucked in her ass by her father.

"Man, I feel sorry for all of Charloss's wives," Cherie muttered under her breath as she continues to force Shalulia's head down, causing Shalulia to choke slightly. When we said Shalulia's brother's cock was nasty, we mean it's nasty, like doesn't-wash-the cock-in-spite-of-being-circumcised nasty. Cherie made a mental note to thoroughly wash out Shalulia's mouth with heavy duty bleach later.

"Suck it you bitch, it seems that Charloss enjoys having his own sister suck his cock!" Again, Cherie forces Shalulia's head down onto Charloss's cock as Roswald climaxes deep inside Shalulia's ass before pulling out, his come dripping out of her.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Cherie slaps Shalulia on the ass as Charloss pulls out of Shalulia's mouth and comes all over her face.

"Hey, are we going to get paid for this?" Cherie scowled at Charloss. Even after overthrowing the fucking WG and essentially making all of the ex-nobles bankrupt and he still acts like a fucking brat.

"We'll see. But first, I want you to fuck Shalulia's pink pretty little pussy and don't forget to come inside her."

"What?" Charloss stared at Cherie.

"You get your money after you fuck your sister!" Cherie repeated, beginning to lose her patience with him.

Charloss got down on his knees behind the still kneeling Shalulia, holding his cock.

"So I stick it here?" Charloss points at Shalulia's vagina.

"Yes, you moron!"

Charloss guided himself inside Shalulia and began to fuck her pussy.

"God, she's so tight," Charloss groaned, grabbing hold of Shalulia's hips as he slammed into her.

Cherie, who had left the room for a moment, re-entered the room carrying a small envelope before handing it to Roswald.

"Here's 50,000 Beri for your services."

"What about Charloss?"

" Your brat of a son gets nothing from me! He's too spend happy!"

Roswald nodded at Cherie as he pocketed the envelope. Meanwhile, Charloss grunted as he came deep inside Shalulia, filling her pussy with his semen.

"Okay, can I have my money now?"

"Sure, why not?" Cherie said sarcastically handing over an envelope to Charloss, who unbeknownst to him, was receiving an envelope stuffed full of counterfeit Beri made by Usopp and Nami, of which Cherie promised that she would reward them plentifully later.

Charloss snatched the envelope and stuffed it into his pants before Cherie saw them to the door.

"Thank fuck they're gone!" Cherie muttered to herself before slamming the front door behind her and turned back to Shalulia, face still covered in her brother's semen as well as leaking semen from her ass and pussy.

"Well, better get you cleaned up, Shalulia. We've got more guests coming over!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Aah! You look so cute!"

Shalulia stood before Cherie wearing a corset that exposed her breasts, crotchless panties which lets her recently added appendage hang out, stockings and garter belt and high heels, all in red.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Shalulia picks at the little clothing she was decked out in.

"It's my little birthday present to myself!" Cherie slaps Shalulia's hand before reaching into her bedside table and placing a set of handcuffs on her wrists before attaching a collar around her neck and a chain attached to the collar.

"Now that I've gotten you ready, it's time for the show!"

Leading her little slut from out of her bedroom, Cherie brought Shalulia down into the living area where everyone was waiting.

"Happy birthday, Cherie!"

Cherie grins at everyone.

"Thanks. Ready for the gift?"

Cherie pushes Shalulia down on the floor for everyone to see.

"This is my cockslut, Shalulia. I offer her to you as a gift."

Cherie unclasps the collar from around her neck before laying down on a nearby couch on her back.

Soon enough, Cherie and Mihawk watched as Shalulia is being fucked by multiple dicks in all of her holes. This went on for several hours before being covered in ejaculation.

"See, told you she was a cockslut!" Cherie grins.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me go, you fucking bitch!"

A tied up Motoko Aoyama was wriggling around, trying to free herself from her restraints, but to no avail.

"Motoko, you silly girl! You belong to me now!"

Cherie runs a hand in Motoko's hair before reaching down and ripping away at her clothes.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

Cherie smacks Motoko on her bare breasts with a riding crop before gesturing at Shalulia to come to her side.

"She's all yours!" Cherie untied Motoko before tying her wrists onto the headboard as the door opened and Mihawk entered the room.

"Oh, you're in time, we've just gotten started!" Cherie said cheerfully as she wondered over to her husband and sat down on the nearest seat, getting a view of the action.

Motoko continued to protest as Shalulia began to run her tongue all over Motoko's body, sucking and biting all over as a hand slipped inbetween her legs and began massaging her clit.

"Stop that! Let me go!"

"Or you'll do what?" Cherie smirked at Motoko as Shalulia shoves two fingers inside. "I own you, now. You're my slave and you will learn to like it!"

"What?!" Motoko shrieked as Shalulia bit down hard on her neck as Cherie flashes a smirk in her direction as Motoko came.

"Huh, her resistance wore down quicker than I thought," Cherie mused to herself as she went over to the bed before pulling Motoko's legs apart and tying them to the bedpost, legs spread wide. As she headed back to her seat, Cherie pats Shalulia on the head.

"Have fun,"

Without another word, Shalulia pushed herself into Motoko, causing her to scream bloody murder.

"Take that thing out of me!"

Shalulia ignored Motoko's protests, instead beginning to thrust into her while she began to cry, still begging for them to stop but Shalulia kept going.

Before too long, Shalulia had come deep inside Motoko, while she continued to sob.

"Oh, Motoko, you'll get used to this. Although," Cherie smirks again. "We're only just gotten started."


	9. Chapter 9

"That fucking cunt! I'll rip his fucking balls off if I see him again!"

Mihawk could hear Cherie swearing her head off as she emerged from the bathroom in a dressing gown after washing off her face.

"What the hell was Ryker playing at?" Mihawk asked Cherie as she drops down onto the bed.

"I don't know, Mihawk. All I know is that I just might end up with his head on a pike if he pulls that stupid shit again!"

"Anyway, what are you gonna do with your new slave?"

Cherie pulls up a screen from thin air showing Shalulia and Mokoto molesting Luna in the special 'playroom'.

"Think they've got that part covered for me! They seem pretty enthusiastic at that!"

They watched as Luna is getting fucked from behind by Shalulia while Motoko is fucking her mouth.

"Were you planning on having a go with her or something?" Mihawk hugged Cherie from behind.

"I would right now but I've gotten an unexpected visitor," Cherie remarked while watching the scree, which now shows Motoko fucking Luna while Shalulia is sitting on her face.

"Unexpected visitor?"

Cherie turns to face Mihawk.

"I've never showered my slaves in my menstrual blood and I'm not sure I want to start now!" Cherie snickered turning back to the screen to see Luna being covered in semen as Motoko and Shalulia ejaculates all over her while laughing uproariously.


End file.
